It is known to use a cover adapted to substantially enclose an object in order to retain dirt and other debris. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,408 of Schultz, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,584 of Brown, III, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,578 of Mattila. It is also known to use a plurality of straps adapted to releasably attach a structure to the tracks of an item of heavy construction equipment. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,905 of Black, et al. Further, it is known to use a solid piece of material adapted to constrict a cover around the object which it is covering. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,408 of Schultz, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,584 of Brown, III.
However, none of above-listed patents describe a track cover adapted for use on an item of heavy construction equipment such as a bulldozer, excavator and the like. Further, none of the above-listed patents describe a track cover having openings adapted to permit air to pass through the cover. In addition, none of the above-listed patents describe a track cover having a frame adapted to provide support and strength to the cover. Still further, none of the above-listed patents describe a track cover having a means for constricting such track cover around the tracks of an item of heavy construction equipment.
It would be desirable, therefore, if a track cover adapted for use on an item of heavy construction equipment such as a bulldozer, excavator and the like could be provided. It would also be desirable if such a track cover could be provided that would retain dirt, rocks and other debris during the transport of an item of heavy construction equipment. In addition, it would be desirable if such a track cover could be provided that would have openings adapted to permit air to pass through the track cover during the transport of an item of heavy construction equipment. It would be further desirable if such a track cover could be provided that would include a frame adapted to provide support and strength to the track cover. It would be still further desirable if such a track cover could be provided that would have a means for constricting the track cover around the tracks of item of heavy construction equipment. It would also be desirable if such a track cover could be provided that would be simple to use, cost-effective and time-efficient.